


Fire, Ice And Bees

by Creative_Pear



Series: Crack Stuff I Make At 3AM [1]
Category: Bee Movie (2007), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bossqueen told me not to make this, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, I saw a meme on Pinterest, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Will I listen?, no, you like jazz?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Pear/pseuds/Creative_Pear
Summary: Todoroki is sad one day and finds Barry with a broken wing. Then blooms a relationship between the two.[This is a crack work. Blame Pintrest for the idea.]
Relationships: Todoroki Shoto & Barry Benson, Todoroki Shoto/Barry Benson
Series: Crack Stuff I Make At 3AM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fire, Ice And Bees

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like, expose your feelings in the comments.

“Shoto, get back here!” Shoto ignored his Father’s words and ran outside into the rain. Today’s training had been worse than usual since he did poorly on a UA exam. Shoto curled up under a tree in their backyard.

“Why does Dad do this?”, Shoto questioned. Looking to his right, he saw some white roses which his sister had planted earlier this month. They looked fresh. Shoto played with a petal feeling its soft texture.

Then a water droplet hit his hand, making him pull back involuntarily. Shoto sat closer to the tree to not get wet. He would probably he here for a while, since he isn’t going to **him** anytime soon.

Shoto closed his eyes and sighed. It is peaceful.

“Help!- ...Oh pollen”, a small voice sounded annoyed.

Shoto opened his heterochromia eyes and looked around. He didn’t see anyone, maybe he was catching a cold. And becoming delirious.

“I should've listened to Vannessa, getting in that plane was a bad idea. Now I am in who knows where, like what are these flowers even!”

Shoto looked at the flowers and saw a bee. It looked... angry? Can bees even be angry?

“Lets fly out of here, okay Barry? Okay- okay… Why can’t I-. Oh no, that isn’t good.”

“What isn’t good?” Shoto had gotten curious about this talking bee. Surprisingly, he wasn't scared.

“My wings!- huh?” The bee looked at Shoto. “Just who are you?”

“Shoto, Shoto Todoroki.”

“I am Barry B. Benson, nice to meet you. But I have bigger issues to deal with.”

“Like what?”

“I am lost, it's raining, and my wings are ripped!” Barry gestured to his wings, with his hands?

“Can I help you?”

“Unless you have thick honey, you can’t do much. Where I come from it is used for tape and glue.”

“Oh alright”, Shoto stood up, “here, in my hands.” Shoto opened his hands together to help Barry. The bee jumped onto his hands and was careful not to sting him.

Shoto covered “Barry” with one of his hands to keep him safe from the rain. Shoto opened the door and was met with his Dad.

“Shoto, about time you came in. Your sister already made dinner. We will continue your training tomorrow morning at 4:00am.” Eniji Todoroki walked off in a huff.

“Who was that big fellow?”

“My Dad,” Shoto walked into the kitchen and set Barry down on a napkin.

“He seems as nice as a wasp,” Shoto giggled at Barry’s statement.

Shoto opened the condiment cabinet. Grabbing the honey bottle, it was shaped like a bear. Barry seemed to be reminiscing for how long he looked at the bottle.

“What temperature does it need to be?”

“Hot.”

Shoto took out a bowl and poured a little honey in. Put the bottle back, and put the bowl with the honey in the Microwave for 30 seconds.

Shoto sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hm? Nothing Barry.”

“Sho, who are you talking to?” Fuyumi walked in with plates from the dinner he didn’t attend.

“No one.” Fuyumi didn’t seem to buy it all that much. She put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher as the Microwave beeped.

Shoto took out the bowl, placing it on the counter near Barry, and shut the microwave. Barry jumped into the bowl and started applying the “hot” honey. Shoto picked up the bowl and carried it off to his room. Fuyumi stared from the kitchen at her brother.

“Here, you can rest here tonight.” Shoto placed the bowl on his desk. Shoto sat in his chair and watched Barry apply the honey carefully on his wing. It looked relaxing to do.

A few minutes passed of Shoto staring at the bowl, and as Barry applied the honey carefully.

“Done, how does it look?” Barry asked Shoto.

“It looks...odd. Do you not get sticky?”

“Nope! Us honey bees were designed for dealing with sticky situations like this.”

Shoto just hummed in acknowledgement. Shoto then fell on his bed, falling asleep right away. Barry sat on the edge of the bowl. He couldn’t fly yet due to the honey not being stiff yet.

Barry fell asleep moments after.

.

.

.

“Shoto, wake up! It is time for training.” The wasp stood outside the door. Barry woke up just to see Shoto, in a different outfit leaving the room. Barry fluttered his wings a few times before talking off after Shoto. Barry had to fly fast to keep up with them. They soon made it to a room on the other side of the house.

“Shoto, do 35 reps. Then get changed, you have school in 3 hours.” With that, Enji shut the door leaving Shoto and an unnoticed Barry in the room. Shoto got to work doing exercises that Barry didn’t know what to call.

Barry sat on the door frame watching Shoto for the next two hours repeat the same motions over and over. How is he not tired?

“Finally, done.” Shoto stood up in sweat covering him, he trudged out of the room, looking exhausted. Barry flew onto his shoulder.

“You work as hard as a bee.”

“...Thanks, Barry.”

Shoto showered and changed quickly, then grabbed breakfast and left the house. Barry followed him the whole way to school.

The school was massive, many places to explore. But, many humans as well.

They made it there right in time. Barry made sure to stay hidden from all of the students. Shoto made his way to 1-A and Barry stayed with him the whole time. Barry made comments about the students on how they looked very weird. Shoto didn’t question it.

“Good morning- AH! A bee!” Midoriya freaked seeing a bee resting on Todoroki’s shoulder. Midoriya went to swipe Barry off but Shoto protected him.

“Stop Midoriya, it is all right,” Shoto uncovered Barry with his hands. “This is Barry.”

“Ya like Jazz?”

Midoriya screamed.

.

.

.

A few minutes later of Shoto talking to Midoriya about how he met Barry. He was calm.

“So you found a talking bee, and didn’t call me?!” Midoriya turned to Barry, “what’s your quirk?”

“What is a quirk? Do you mean my job?”

“...nevermind.”

Shoto sat in his seat as Mr. Aizawa came in to talk about the plan for next week's testing and Hero training.

“Pst!” Barry whispered in his ear.

“What?” Shoto whispered back.

“Do you think I can stay with you?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Like… can I come to school with you?”

“I don’t know why you would want to be su-”

“Todoroki, stop talking back there. You are interrupting my class.” Mr. Aizawa stared Todoroki down from the front of the classroom. Todoroki felt himself heat up. Barry smiled knowing he gets to hang out with his new friend.

This system of friendship continued on for some time. Barry would go pollinate flowers when Todoroki was busy. But at school Barry would stay on his shoulder and talk sometimes.

Until one day, Barry came back late at night after some pollination and collapsed on Shoto’s desk. Shoto had just been finishing up some homework.

“Barry?! What’s wrong?” Shoto picked the slow moving Barry up.

“Old age, Todoroki.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am a bee, and they don’t live too long.”

“Wait, Barry!” Shoto examined Barry. He did notice that Barry was getting a little slow, and shinier than usual. Then it clicked for Shoto. “Are- Are you… dying?” Shoto’s voice went soft.

Barry smiled at his week old friend.

“Barry, don’t leave! I never was able to connect with anyone until you. You actually are willing to listen and understand-”

“I know. But Mother Nature is taking me now.”

“...Barry.”

Barry let out a long sigh and spoke his final words.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Ya like Jazz?” _

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for what I have created.
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day!


End file.
